White Horse
by DarkCaroline94
Summary: Porque no existen los finales felices, no importa cuando lo desees. Cuando amas, sufres, es inevitable, y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde. ExB /The Sadness Story Contest


**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **White Horse

**Autor: **DarkCaroline94

**Pareja: **Edward-Bella

**Summary: **Porque no existen los finales felices, no importa cuando lo desees. Cuando amas, sufres, es inevitable, y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

**Rating:** T

**Número de palabras: **3.315

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

En realidad esta idea me vino a la cabeza mientras escuchaba la canción de White Horse, Taylor Swift, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber necesariamente un final feliz? No siempre pasa en la realidad, de hecho, los finales felices escasean. Esa es la idea principal que yo tenia para escribir esto. Espero que os guste, y si veis fallos o lo que sea no dudéis en decirlo. Os aconsejo que escucheis la cancion mientras lo leeis. ^^

* * *

_Say you're sorry _  
_That face of an angel comes out _  
_Just when you need it to _  
_As I paced back and forth _  
_All this time _  
_Cause I honestly believed in you _  
_Holding on _  
_The days drag on _  
_Stupid girl I should have known, _  
_I should have known _

Sentada en mi cama, con el teléfono móvil en la mano, no tengo ni la más mínima duda de que cuando te canses de tu nueva conquista, volverás a llamarme. Porque eres tan predecible, oh, tan predecible. Estoy tan harta de que lo hagas, y a la vez me gusta tanto, que empiezo a pensar que tengo una vena masoquista que desconozco, y que solo sale a la superficie cuando el tema a tratar eres tú. Y debería estar esperando esa llamada con los nervios a flor de piel, debería estar aguardando con cada fibra de mi ser el reencuentro, pero por primera vez, no será apasionado ni lujurioso, sino todo lo contrario. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo soy yo la que coge el teléfono con una mano temblorosa y marca tu número. Las cosas van a cambiar, lo tengo decidido. Un toque, dos. Al tercero, por fín, tu voz se oye al otro lado del auricular. Cierro los ojos tan solo para escucharla, tremendamente consciente de que son pocas las oportunidades que me quedan para hacerlo.

-_¿Sí?_ - preguntas. Pareces dormido; quizás te he despertado.

Tomo aliento, intentando que las lágrimas no acudan a mis ojos y que el temblor que se adueña de mis manos no se extienda hasta mi voz.

-_¿Edward?_ - consigo murmurar.

-_¿Bella? ¿Te ocurre algo? _

-_En realidad sí, tenemos que hablar_ - ¿Yo he conseguido decir eso sin tartamudear o sollozar?

-_¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto extraña_ - ¿Por qué estás preocupado? Lo único de lo que te has preocupado hasta ahora es de que yo mantenga caliente tu cama.

-_N-no. No pasa nada. Voy a tu casa y allí hablamos, ¿Vale?  
_

_-Sí, te espero aquí. Hasta luego._

Cuelgas. Seguramente seguirás durmiendo hasta que yo llegue, ignorando el motivo de mi visita. Y con un suspiro desolado me permito llorar mientras cojo mis cosas para salir a la calle. Duele, oh, duele tanto...

_That I'm not a princess _  
_This ain't a fairy tale _  
_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet _  
_Lead her up the stairwell _  
_This ain't Hollywood this is a small town _  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _  
_To come around_

Ya estoy camino de tu casa, y cada paso me acerca más a mi decisión, a mi forma de sobrevivir de ahora en adelante, a mi nueva vida lejos de ti y de tu cuerpo, de tu deseo.  
Llevamos mucho tiempo manteniendo una relación que únicamente se basa en el sexo, y hace demasiado que ha dejado de ser solo eso para mí, cariño, pero estás tan ciego... y yo he sido tan tonta...  
No me engaño. Podría haber seguido con esta situación mucho tiempo más, de hecho, solo por estar contigo hubiese sido capaz de cualquier cosa, pero estoy cansada y no tengo fuerzas para seguir aguantando, y al verte el otro día, terminaste de llenar el vaso con la última gota.  
Estoy cansada de ser la estúpida que te está siempre esperando cuando una de ellas te falla. Cansada de ser siempre tu segunda opción, de ser lo más cercano a una amiga que tienes, de ser una prisionera de mis propias emociones, y, sobre todo, de ver en tus ojos cuando me miras la sombra de la mirada de otras.  
Pero a partir de hoy, eso se acabó. Voy a dejar de ser tu marioneta, tu esclava emocional. Estoy harta de que tires de uno de los hilos que me unen a ti, y mi corazón salte. De que cuando tiras de todos a la vez, sea la parte más profunda de mi ser la que responde y acude a tu llamada, la que se estremece cuando me sonríes.  
Y lo haces cuando te conviene, porque piensas que soy simplemente una más, una con la que casualmente has aguantado mucho más tiempo que con las otras. Pero estás equivocado, y lo único que consigues es mentirte a ti mismo. Porque es esa venda que te cubre los ojos la que te impide verlo, y cuando te quieras dar cuenta de ello, será demasiado tarde.

Me quieres, sí, pero el amor es pertenencia. Y aunque tu corazón me pertenece, es tu cuerpo el que va de cama en cama. Son tus besos los que vendes, tus caricias las que regalas, y se ha convertido en algo que ya no puedo soportar.

Sigo caminando, y a lo lejos comienzo a distinguir el edificio en el que vives, que ya me es tan familiar y que pronto veré por última vez. Dios, esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé. Tengo que luchar contra el impulso de mi cuerpo, que me insta a llamarte de nuevo, cancelar la dura conversación y citarte en algún sitio para continuar con esta farsa.  
Pero no puedo hacerlo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele que estés hablando conmigo y te llegue un mensaje de la que conociste ayer en el gimnasio? ¿Que me mientas diciendo que vas con tus amigos y te vas con la camarera del bar en el que sueles desayunar? ¿O que vaya a visitarte y te encuentre besando a mi hermana?  
Me merezco mucho más que eso, Edward, y eso es algo que tampoco comprendes.  
Podría pasarlo por alto si tal vez ellas sintieran algo por ti, o tú por ellas, pero no es el caso. Ellas no son como yo. Ellas no te regalan el corazón, solo buscan algo superficial, su propio placer. Se deslumbran con el brillo casi refulgente que despiden tus ojos verdes, y se pierden en los rasgos de tu hermoso rostro. Solo se deleitan en tu aspecto superficial.  
Pero solo es eso, atracción, porque cuando han conseguido lo que quieren sus miradas ya descansan en la espalda de otro. Y yo he guardado la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías por mí demasiado tiempo, pero sigues con ellas, manteniendo algo que es como el principio de nuestra relación, solo sexo. ¿Y es por eso por lo que sacrificas lo que siento por ti? No merece la pena. He aguantado eso durante un año, y aunque al principio era soportable, según iba descubriendo lo que sentía por ti fue perdiendo la gracia. Y ahora mismo preferiría morirme antes que volver a verte de nuevo saliendo con mi hermana del portal de tu apartamento. Parece que yo nunca soy suficiente...  
Doy los últimos pasos y aprieto el botón del portero automático.

-_¿Sí?_ - preguntas. Suenas más despierto que antes. Vaya, parece que no te has vuelto a dormir y que realmente estás preocupado. No te faltan razones, hueles que algo no anda bien desde que te he llamado yo, ¿Verdad? - _¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?_

-_Sí, ábreme_ - respondo. Empujo la puerta y entro.

Sin poderlo evitar me apoyo contra la pared y respiro hondo. Una, dos, tres veces. Tranquilízate, me digo. Comienzo a subir las escaleras, y cada peldaño que subo es un paso más que doy hacia mi libertad... o hacia mi destrucción. La más dolorosa de todas las destrucciones, y a la vez la más deliciosa.

_Maybe I was naïve _  
_Got lost in your eyes _  
_And never really had a chance _  
_I had so many dreams about you and me _  
_Happy endings _  
_Now I know _

Llego al rellano de tu puerta. Alzo la mano y cada golpe que doy en la madera reberbera en mi cabeza como el tañido de tres campanas. Oh, sí, se acerca el momento.

-_Está abierto_ - dices desde dentro.

Empujo suavemente la puerta y entro al pequeño apartamento con convicción y seguridad aparentes, que no siento en realidad. Por dentro soy un manojo de nervios. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me dirijo al dormitorio, donde sé que me estás esperando, donde sé que confirmarás lo predecible que eres una vez más. Y cuando entro, un escalofrío de angustia me recorre de arriba abajo.

Aquí se ha desarrollado la mayor parte de nuestra relación. En esa cama enorme te he explicado con caricias y besos de pura entrega lo que sentía, pero nunca lo comprendiste. Respiro suavemente y tú te alejas de la ventana a la que estás asomado para mirarme fijamente, calculando tu siguiente movimiento, como un león que acecha a una oveja. Te acercas a mí con los brazos abiertos, esperando que vaya a refugiarme en ellos, como siempre, y la sonrisa torcida que tanto amo adorna tu rostro por un efímero momento.  
Pero el gesto se congela en tu cara cuando ves la seriedad que refleja la mía, cuando ves que mis ojos ya no tienen el brillo risueño que deberían mostrar. Es entonces cuando comienzas a preocuparte de verdad y una vocecilla en tu cabeza te advierte que mi rostro serio no es más que un preludio de lo que viene a continuación.

-_Te dije que teníamos que hablar _- susurro. Sé que me has oído perfectamente, y cuando te acercas más, intento no fijarme en tu hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo apenas cubierto por un trozo de tela. Me coges por la barbilla, pero yo desvío la mirada. -_No era ninguna broma._

Suspiras y entrecierras los ojos. Ya no sabes si estar preocupado o comenzar a temblar. Tragas saliva y llevas tu mano al pelo cobrizo, revolviéndolo.

-_Me preocupé cuando me llamaste, creí que había pasado algo_ - dices, aparentemente tranquilo. Te conozco tan bien que sé exactamente lo que estás sintiendo. Y no es tranquilidad precisamente. Algo en mis ojos te está advirtiendo de la seriedad de la situación y los nervios ante mi silencio comienzan a atenazarte el estómago. Decido hablar.  
_-Y es cierto que ha pasado algo. Ha pasado que por fín me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Ha pasado que ya no es suficiente el deseo que hay entre nosotros. Ha pasado... que esto se acabó_ - duro, simple, doloroso.

Tus ojos se abren, sorprendidos, y abres la boca para decir algo pero no encuentran las palabras. El primer pensamiento que te cruza por la cabeza tras haber asimilado lo que he dicho es que hay otro. En tu mente comienzas a formar la imagen de alguien inexistente y entrecierras los ojos, sorprendido y receloso. Todo tu cuerpo se revela ante el simple pensamiento de que yo pueda estar viéndome con otro y tu corazón lo encuentra inaceptable, ¿Verdad? No he venido con la intención de hacerte sufrir, pero no me disgusta la idea de que sientas lo que siento yo por un momento. Pero eres solo tú, ¿Aún no lo entiendes?

-_Hay otro, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué?_ - escupes. Aprietas los dientes y pareces enfadado, pero a mí no me engañas, lo que en realidad estás es asustado. Te enfrentas a una situación que se te escapa de las manos y no entiendes la sensación molesta que sientes en el pecho. No te preocupes, mi amor, pronto te darás cuenta de lo que significa ese dolor.

_-¿Y qué si lo hubiera?_ - replico. _-No eres nadie para reprochármelo. ¿Quieres hablar de Jessica, de Tanya, de Lauren? ¿O mejor hablamos de mi propia hermana? Yo llevo sabiendo que no soy la única desde hace meses, y he seguido contigo a pesar de eso. ¿Quieres una explicación? Muy bien. ¡Verte salir de aquí con mi hermana ha sido demasiado! ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo queriéndote, pero para ti nunca es suficiente!_ - exploto sin poder evitarlo.

Lo suelto todo. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y me calmo, pero estás completamente pálido porque comienzas a comprender que lo que te digo va en serio, que ya lo sé todo. Tu pulso comienza a acelerarse y se te forma un nudo en la garganta. Sabes que todo lo que te he dicho es importante, pero por alguna razón, en tu cabeza solo se repiten las palabras en las que digo que te quiero. Duele, ¿Verdad?

_That I'm not a princess _  
_This ain't a fairytale _  
_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet _  
_Lead her up the stairwell _  
_This ain't Hollywood this is a small town _  
_I was a dreamer before you went let me down _  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _  
_To come around _

Tu rostro en estos momentos es un verdadero cuadro. Ya has comprendido que no es que para mí haya otro, sino que para ti hay demasiadas, ¿Verdad? No encuentras excusas suficientemente buenas ni palabras que expresen lo que quieres decir. Aún no comprendes por qué cada fibra de tu ser anhela abrazarme de nuevo, pero cada palabra mía es como el grano de un reloj de arena. Cada sílaba que pronuncio te acerca más al momento en que la venda de tus ojos caerá.

-_Bella, no... no puedes dejarme_ - tu voz se transforma en un susurro seductor y tus brazos se cierran en torno a mi cintura acariciando mi espalda con movimientos cadenciosamente suaves, destinados únicamente a despertar en mí ese ansia de amor y de ardiente deseo que tanto te gusta. -_ T__ú... tú me__ quieres._

Sí, el deseo y el sexo son la única salida que le ves a esta situación. Te aferras a la debilidad que sabes que siento por ti para solucionar el problema, pero si ahora me acuesto de nuevo contigo lo que harías sería tapar las grietas de nuestra relación, no sellarlas. Y volverían a abrirse una y otra vez porque ver como salías de aquí con Alice fue demasiado para mí. Te aparto de mí y niego con la cabeza, y es entonces cuando tus ojos esmeraldas comienzan a brillar. Esa es una de las cosas que me hechizaron de ti, que a pesar de todo eres sensible y no te avergüenza que te vea llorar. Enhorabuena Edward, has jugado tu última y mejor carta. La trampa está tendida y yo estoy a un solo paso de caer en ella. Estoy a un solo paso de que la tierra se hunda bajo mis pies, de perderme de nuevo en ese pozo de dudas, dolor, pasión y lujuria en el que me encerraste hace tanto tiempo. Pero la decisión está tomada y no doy ese paso, sino que retrocedo dos. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo por enésima vez.

_-Lo siento Edward, hemos terminado._

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted  
But I'm so sorry_

Entonces sucede. La venda cae de tus ojos y la más absoluta compresión ilumina tu rostro. Sí, el momento ha llegado. Has comprendido lo que sientes por mí, has comprendido que lo que te quema en el pecho es la reticencia de tu corazón a dejarme y probablemente su intento por evitarte el peor dolor, el de amor. Prácticamente corres hacia mí. Las lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas y te dejas caer de rodillas ante mí, aferrando mis caderas con las manos y hundiendo el rostro en mi vientre mientras sollozas. Llega la fase de las promesas, de las confesiones, del arrepentimiento y de las súplicas. La más difícil de todas, la que más me va a costar superar.

_-Bella, por favor. Lo siento, perdóname. Jamás volveré a hacerlo de nuevo, lo juro_ - sollozas. Son promesas vacías, palabras sin sentido nacidas de la desesperación por atar a ti de nuevo al ser amado. Y yo deseo tanto creerlas que yo misma comienzo a llorar. Mis lágrimas se pierden en tu cabello cobrizo, empapándolo, y alzas la cabeza al sentir la humedad en tu cabeza. _-Por favor... Yo... Te amo. Mi amor, no-no me dejes. Dame otra oportunidad._

¿Otra oportunidad? Has tenido demasiadas, Edward, pero no has sabido aprovecharlas. Las lágrimas enrojecen tus mejillas, y tus ojos brillan como nunca. Pero lo mejor es que al fín lo has dicho. No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba oírlo. Y aún a pesar de eso niego con la cabeza y te alejo de mí. He sufrido demasiado, y lo que has hecho no se puede borrar con tanta rapidez. Me has hecho demasiado daño.

_-Lo siento, Edward_ - repito sollozando. _-Es demasiado tarde._

Me arrodillo a tu lado. Beso tu frente y posteriormente tus labios en un último beso que tiene a la vez la dulzura del amor y la amargura del adiós, y que te acompañará durante los próximos meses mientras intentas, en vano, arrancarte mi recuerdo del corazón. El primer amor nunca se olvida. Yo lo sé bien.

_-No... - _susurras.

Me doy la vuelta, y con una férrea fuerza de voluntad salgo de tu apartamento dejándome en el camino medio corazón. La vida es muy larga, y yo voy a encontrar a alguien algún día que borre tus recuerdos de mi corazón. Pero mi alma no lo entiende. La herida es muy reciente, y con un profundo gemido me dejo resbalar por la dura puerta hasta el suelo.  
Ahora solo te separa de mí un pedazo de madera, pero no piensas atravesarlo a pesar de que sabes que estoy aquí. Porque sigues llorando, sí, y deseas que vuelva, pero en el fondo sabes que para mí, aunque sigues siéndolo todo, has dejado de ser digno de confianza. Y sin confianza no hay amor. No has sabido lo que tenías hasta que lo has perdido, y eso es lo que más te duele. Tu puño se estrella contra la dura madera y maldices en voz alta el día en que conociste a Alice Swan mientras te dejas caer, al igual que yo, hasta el duro suelo.

Y casi a la vez, enterramos el rostro entre las manos y comenzamos a llorar de nuevo. No te tortures Edward, no todo lo que has hecho es malo, a pesar de lo que he sufrido, estoy sufriendo y sufriré, tengo que darte las gracias. Me has enseñado la realidad de la vida. Me has enseñado que yo no soy ninguna princesa, que tú no eres un príncipe azul a lomos de su caballo blanco, y que, desde luego, la vida no es ningún cuento de hadas. Y eso, es lo mejor que podías haber hecho por mí.

Me levanto de nuevo, apoyo la mano en la puerta y cierro los ojos, aún luchando contra lo que me impulsa volver a entrar y consolarte... Pero no lo hago, mi vida. Ahora es demasiado tarde para ti, para mi. Para los dos.

_Cause I'm not your princess _  
_This ain't a fairy tale _  
_I'm gonna find someone some day _  
_Who might actually treat me well _  
_This is a big world that was a small town _  
_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now _  
_And it's too late for you and your white horse _  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _  
_To catch me now _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _  
_Try and catch me now _  
_Ohh _  
_It's too late _  
_To catch me now_

* * *

**Gracias a la que me dijo que borrara la letra, vuelvo a subir el ShortFic ^^**

**Y gracias tambien por la critica ^^**

**(Soy medio tonta y lo he borrado en vez de editarlo ¬¬)**


End file.
